Burning Embers
by Packersgirl492
Summary: Emily has become an expert at running from her feelings since Alison got home from Welby, but when the blonde's ex-girlfriend pays her a visit, Emily realizes just how close she could be to losing the love of her life...and she's determined more than ever to fight for her girl. The exploration of Alison's sexuality that we should, but probably won't have in season 7A. EMISON!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello beautiful people! I know I promised to update my other two stories once I got back from vacation (which was amazing by the way-my brother and I went to Alaska which is seriously so gorgeous-if you ever have the opportunity to go-take it!), but this idea popped into my head after watching the writers make it look like Emison was rising only to have Emily get all nervous and talking about her feelings with Sabrina. Like WTF?! Emily your wife needs you, so would you please for the love of God STOP running from your feelings and go be with your soulmate already!**

 **So I thought to myself...hmmm you know what that's some bullshit. Let me see what I can do to spin this shit so I like it better. Then I realized that the writers probably won't do the exploration of Alison's sexuality any justice...and I don't really like that either. As someone who just recently figured out at 23 that I (like Alison) am attracted to both men and women but find myself leaning more towards women...I would love to see them explore that on the actual show. But considering they probably won't...I decided to.**

 **I stole a character from my other fics to be Alison's ex-girlfriend-and I really enjoyed writing them as ex-lovers, but please know in my other stories they are strictly platonic!**

 **I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

 **Also, let's pray that the writers do Emison justice, because frankly WE deserve it and Emily and Alison deserve it!**

Burning Embers

An Emison One Shot

For a wonder Alison DiLaurentis was actually feeling relaxed and comfortable in her own skin as she lounged in her spacious living room and sipped her incredibly delicious chamomile tea. It helped that her aunt Mary (who looked freakishly _just_ like her dead mother) was away on business, so she actually had _her_ damn house to herself. And it's not like she didn't appreciate what Mary Drake had done to get her out of that horrible place, but their relationship was strained at best. They kind of just existed within the same space because they had to…and needless to say the teacher didn't trust her at _all._

Ali knew the older woman was at some point working with that monster Elliot, who fucking tortured her and made her think she was losing her mind. And yeah maybe it's horrible that she doesn't feel the least bit sad or guilty that the others had run him over while she'd been sprinting away from his demented clutches, but whatever, she can't help the way she feels. The only thing she feels bad about is that Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Emily might have to pay for what they did if anyone ever connected his death to them. But Ali was confident that they had enough evidence to throw a self-defense case together _if_ it came to that point.

Alison let out a heavy sigh at the thought of her four best friends. She knew that they all (besides _maybe_ Emily) believe she killed Charlotte, which was just fucking ridiculous. She dedicated her life to helping Charlotte heal-only to find out that her sister (well, cousin actually) was in a relationship with Elliot and never actually gave up the –A game. She was merely in hibernation while at Welby putting on a brilliant show until she convinced everyone that she was well enough to be released. God, that judge should have listened to Aria…

And Ali knows she shouldn't resent Charlotte because clearly she was suffering from mental illness and being manipulated by damn near everyone (especially Elliot), but Jesus! She gave up her life for her! And yet _still_ her heart aches when she thinks about the fate the woman who she considered her sister suffered. Whoever actually killed her had done a brilliant job of covering up their tracks, and Ali wonders if they'll ever actually solve her murder…

And really figuring out who killed Charlotte and who was still making all their lives a living hell should be her main priority at the moment, but as _always_ her feelings for Emily Fields outweigh everything else.

As ridiculous as it may sound Alison was actually convinced that for once the two of them were on the same page and on the verge of becoming something real…only to find out that Emily was giddy about Sabrina when Alison was you know being tortured by her psychotic husband. So much for thinking true love would prevail against all odds, because Emily and Sabrina had been seeing each other steadily and Ali literally couldn't even stomach the sight of it. For starters she didn't even know that Sabrina was gay. She may not have been the gossiping queen bee of Rosewood High anymore, but she was perceptive as a motherfucker and she never saw The Brew's barista even show the slightest bit of interest in women before…

 _Well, I guess Emily just has that effect. She makes every girl swoon._

If Ali wasn't broken before, she's definitely shattered now. She was so endlessly in love with Emily and she didn't even stand a chance with her mermaid. God, talk about karma being a bitch.

The ringing of her cell phone snaps her out of her self-loathing and pity filled thoughts. As she glances down at the screen she can't help the smile that spreads across her face as she takes in the name of the only other woman to hold her heart besides Emily…

 _Brittany._ Her college girlfriend…the one who made her realize that she wasn't just attracted to Emily…that she was _indeed_ bisexual. _God, I owe her so much._

For the two years that they were together Brittany had made her honestly believe that she could let Emily go. That she could be completely happy with someone else. The gorgeous basketball superstar had a heart of gold and treated her with nothing but respect. She knew what Ali's limits were and she never pushed the blonde into anything she wasn't ready for. She was utterly perfect…and Alison fell head over heels for her. She'd been more open and vulnerable with her than anyone she'd ever met. Brittany had loved and accepted every single one of her flaws and Ali was eternally grateful.

Even now two years after they'd broken up Alison's heart still hammered against her chest at just the thought of hearing the athletic brunette's voice. Truth be told a part of Alison would _always_ love Brittany and maybe if Emily Fields didn't exist Alison could have actually let herself move to Europe and create a life with her first _serious_ romantic love.

But after Brittany graduated from St. Johns University in New York City and signed her record breaking contract to play basketball overseas…Ali couldn't bring herself to go. She lied and said it was because of Charlotte-that her sister needed her to stay in Rosewood-but in actuality it was because there would always be a part of her that longed for Emily Fields. And Brittany knew her so completely that she saw right through her façade…which made their break up that much more gut wrenching when the truth came out.

There have been numerous times over the past two years where Alison has kicked herself for not just going with Brittany to Europe and allowing herself to be happy. But it wouldn't have been fair to the kind hearted basketball phenom. Brittany was too incredible to be any woman's second choice…even hers.

Answering the call before it went to voicemail Ali couldn't keep the blissful lift out of her voice, "Hello…"

"Hey, beautiful…" Brittany echoed in return and Alison could feel her cheeks blush. Yeah a part of her would always swoon for Brittany. _God, why the fuck did Emily have to capture my heart at 15 on the goddamn floor of the school library only to not be into me now?! Jesus, I had the best girlfriend on the planet and couldn't even love her the way she deserved to be loved because of my mermaid…_

"Britt…" Ali could feel her eyes water, "It's _so_ good to hear your voice." And it was. _God, I miss you._ Since they'd broken up they only talked a couple times a year (really just to make sure the other was functioning okay) and it was slightly embarrassing how much of an ache that left in Alison's heart given that she was the one who broke things off. But Ali was just thankful she still had Brittany in her life at all-that they were able to create somewhat of a friendship after everything…

"Yeah I heard you've been through hell recently…" Her former lover treaded carefully-as always never wanting to push her before she's ready. _Jesus, how is she real?_

Ali let out a watery chuckle as she wiped her eyes, "You could say that…"

A few silent moments passed as Alison continued to sniffle and it sounded like Brittany was walking somewhere… _what the hell?_

"Well…maybe you should turn around…and I can give you a proper hug."

Alison's head whipped around so quickly to the entrance of her living room that she's surprised she didn't fall flat on her ass off her couch. There standing a few feet away from her looking just as effortlessly beautiful as always in a white v neck shirt, frayed designer jeans, and Jordan's (always with the Jordan's) was the woman who in any other universe would be the love of her life. Her wavy brown hair cascaded perfectly down her back and her light blue eyes sparkled as they settled on the teacher. _God, she's only gotten more beautiful with time._

Ali couldn't resist, she bolted from the couch and threw herself into Brittany's strong arms. She knew she'd catch her. She _always_ caught her. And God her ex smelled just as amazing as ever. The perfect mixture of sweat pea body wash and dark roast coffee…and she was just as toned and defined as she was two years. Sure Alison had seen Brittany on TV numerous times-winning multiple championships and MVP awards overseas (where all the money was in women's basketball) with so much grace and poise, but to actually _feel_ her again and to be in her presence was just too much…

Once the tears started she just couldn't stop them. Sobs racked through her still fragile body as Brittany just continued to hold her so fucking tenderly…which made her cry even more. It wouldn't be so painful to see Britt again if she were in a relationship with Emily, but knowing that her mermaid had moved on and showed no intention of ever desiring her again just made her clutch onto her damn near perfect ex with everything inside of her. If Emily was really done with her, how the fuck could she have let Brittany slip through her fingers?

"Let it out, baby. Let it out." Brittany softly cooed into her ear as she gently caressed her back trying to get the blonde's breathing to settle. And God did Alison ever: Let. It. Out. She hadn't cried in what felt like an eternity and she found herself crying for _everything_ that had _ever_ happened to her.

For –A, for being buried alive by her own mother, for living on the run for two years, for spending time in prison for a murder that never happened, for losing the friends who meant everything to her, for Charlotte's death, for Elliot's torture, for not being with Emily who she knew was her soulmate, for having someone as wonderful as Brittany love her but not being able to give herself completely to her…for _everything_.

She cried and her ex-girlfriend, who would give her the world if she asked, held her. And damn if it wasn't the best form of catharsis in the world.

* * *

"I'm sorry for unloading all of that on you." Alison softly whispers as her hand finds Brittany's and she reflexively leans into the athlete's side on the couch that they were occupying at The Brew with chamomile tea and dark roast coffee sitting in front of them. After the teacher had finally calmed down she'd just poured her heart out about everything that she'd been feeling and everything she'd thus far kept under wraps. She hadn't gone into detail about what happened to her at Welby with any one until her former love appeared in her living room. Like always Brittany just listened and helped her get through.

 _Thank God Nike had Brittany doing promotional work in Philly with 76ers star Ben Simmons and she felt compelled to check up on me. She could probably sense that I was at my breaking point-she always knew when I needed her the most. If only a certain tanned brunette could sense those things…_

"You never have to apologize for opening up to me, Ali…I'll always be here for you." Brittany's thumb softly caressed the back of her hand and Ali sighed. _God, it'd be so easy to just fall back into her again…_

"I don't deserve that…" Ali sniffled, "Not after what I did to you."

"Hey…" Brittany's free hand cupped her cheek and caught the lone tear that slipped out of her ocean depths, "You were honest about how you feel Alison…I'd never hold that against you…" Ali could see the pain swirling in Brittany's blue eyes and she wanted to just kiss her and tell her that it was a mistake that she didn't follow her to Europe two years ago. That she didn't still have feelings for Emily. That she only loved her, but that'd be a lie…and the blonde didn't have the strength to lie anymore.

"And even though it sucks to realize that I could _never_ give you what you need…" Ali offered her ex a sad smile because of the truth behind her words. _In another world at another time she would have been it for me…_ "I'm so proud of you, baby…for being brave enough to accept what's in your heart and not take the easy way out."

For a solid moment Alison was rendered speechless by Brittany's words. _She's proud of me? For being honest and breaking her heart in the process?_ And that's when it hit her. Brittany loved her so much she was willing to sacrifice her own happiness in order to see Alison truly happy. Ali was in awe. _God doesn't make too many humans like her._

The teacher burrowed further into Brittany and rested her head against the basketball star's chest so she could hear her heartbeat…it always calmed her down.

After a few quiet minutes the blonde truthfully hollowed out, "I took the easy way out when I married Elliot…"

Brittany placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head and Ali had to remind herself that the woman holding her was no longer her girlfriend. It was either that knowledge or the fact that Emily Fields would never be hers that kept her up most nights.

"I know…but you were spiraling after Charlotte's death."

Sometimes it unnerved her how Brittany never judged any course of action she ever took, but then again it was nice to have someone always see the best in her. _Well it'd be even better if Emily saw that…like she used to…_

"God, I should have just called you…You would have grounded me and kept me from doing something _so_ reckless." And it was true. The last time she had spoken to Brittany was before Charlotte's hearing, when her life was still somewhat together. And she hadn't reached out since, because she knew her former lover would see through her transparently...and even though the blonde knew that's what she needed...she was still stubborn as hell.

"Well the next time you feel like you're spiraling. Please, just call me Alison. I promise, I'll answer." Her ex made it sound so simple. But could anything in her life _honestly_ ever be simple? The only time she'd ever really felt simplicity was for the two years she had Brittany to rely on. Could her ex love really be that support system she so desperately needed even if nothing romantic (other than small signs of affection of course) ever happened between them again?

Lifting her head so she could look directly in Brittany's eyes, Ali reverently brushed her fingers along the contours of the brunette's face as she softly declared, "I love you."

And she did. She did love Brittany. She loved her for showing her what a romantic relationship _should_ contain, for helping her come to grips with her sexuality, and for loving her so wonderfully. If Alison's ever able to be with Emily like she so desperately desires, her ability to successfully do so will be because she had Brittany Johnson in her life.

"And please, believe me, Britt when I tell you that every time I said it during the course of our relationship I meant it…I _do_ love you and I cherish every single second that we spent together." Tears collected in her eyes once more. It always amazed Ali how easy it was for her to be so open and exposed with Brittany. She was the first person who she never masked any feelings around…and God was it liberating to just…be. To just be herself without having to worry about proving her authenticity…

Brittany delicately held her face as she gently wiped the teacher's tears with the pads of her thumbs, "I know, Ali. I know that what we had was real and genuine." Brittany reassured and rested their foreheads together as her own tears formed, "I love you, too…I'm just…I'm just not your soulmate."

Alison's breath hitched as her eyes shut and she painfully inquired, "But what if I'm yours and you spend the rest of your life miserable all because of me…" God, that would just kill her. She doesn't want to be the cause of anymore pain…especially not Brittany's.

"Ali…" The athlete called and waited patiently until the teacher opened her eyes again before she continued, "I can assure you I _won't_ be miserable. I get to play the sport I love for my job...and make lots of money doing so." The blonde smiled, basketball had always been her ex's salvation, "I have a wonderful mom and brother." _Okay, that's true as well._ "I have great teammates and fans who inspire me every single day…I promise Ali, I'll be okay."

From the look in her lighter hued blue eyes, Alison knew Brittany was telling the truth and it made her feel a whole hell of a lot better. Maybe she didn't destroy everything she came into contact with.

She titled her head so she could kiss Brittany's cheek and deadpanned, "You better fucking be."

Brittany let out a heartwarming laugh which was music to Alison's ears, "Nice to know you haven't lost all your flare, Ali."

* * *

Emily Fields had an excruciatingly long day between her morning classes at Hollis and working a double at The Radley. What she needed now more than ever was some caffeine and to see Alison's beautiful face- _No! Sabrina! Sabrina's face!-_ she mentally scolded herself. _C'mon Em, you're dating Sabrina not Alison…yeah, but you want to be with Alison. You think about her all the damn time…Jesus, brain stop! I can't deal with these thoughts right now!_

The bar tender took a deep breath before walking into The Brew. The last thing she needed to be thinking about right now was Alison. Sabrina was easy to get along with and just…not complicated. She didn't have skeletons buried deep in her closet and a family with twin sister level secrets. She was just chill and honest…which is what Emily wanted. _Yeah but she doesn't set your heart on fire just by looking at you. She's not in your visions of the future…only one woman is._

Steadying herself before she made her way to the counter Emily begged her subconscious to shut the hell up so she could enjoy her latte and spending time with her unofficial girlfriend. _But God, do I even want her to be my girlfriend? No…_

"Hey!" Sabrina cheerfully greeted her, completely unaware of the thoughts surrounding a certain blonde bombshell that were circling around in her head, "One large latte with _lots_ of shots of espresso."

"Thanks!" Emily hoped she sounded somewhat appreciative as she took the paper disposable cup in her hands and quickly took a sip of the hot liquid. Its warmth spread through her body and she breathed a sigh of relief as the caffeine began to seep into her veins. Some say she's addicted, but she figures it's a better vice than what she used to turn to…

"I made these bars today that you seriously have to try. Why don't you go find a seat and I'll be right over?" Sabrina's eyes sparkled as she looked at her. Emily knows hers don't do that when she gazes at The Brew manager, but she tried to sound excited.

"Sounds good!" _Jesus Fields could you be any more fake right now?_

Hurriedly Emily scurried over towards a secluded table that faced the couches in the back of The Brew and as graciously as possible sat down. Setting her bag on the chair next to her the brunette took a sip of her latte as her eyes settled on the opposite wall and damn near choked at the sight in front of her.

 _Holy shit!_ There on the most comfortable couch The Brew had to offer was Alison- _her_ Ali-cuddling with a woman. With a woman who wasn't her! _What the fuck?_

Emily's heart rate skyrocketed and her breathing became labored as she began to panic. _No! No! I can't lose her! Not to another woman…_

It was one thing to see Alison with Elliot-he was a man (a complete psychopath, but a man none the less)-but to see her be so content in an intimate embrace with another woman was too much. _Wait…does this mean Ali's bisexual? Like she's not just gay for me?! And why the fuck does the gorgeous brunette she's wrapped around look so familiar?!_

Emily always held out hope that she and Alison would come together eventually (once all the bullshit settled), but right now Ali looks completely at ease…and in love. _Oh my God how could I let her slip through my fingers? Better yet when in the hell did she even find time to be with someone new? Well you started hitting on Sabrina when Alison was getting tortured by Elliot in Welby so maybe you shouldn't judge so quickly…_

"Em, are you okay?" Sabrina's concerned voice made her furiously shake her head and try and focus on something other than the love of her life looking so blissful with a woman who wasn't her.

"Yeah…yeah," Her voice was shaky as Sabrina sat down across from her with a plate of delicious looking desserts that she no longer had an appetite for, "The espresso's just hitting me kind of hard…"

God, she felt like she was going to be sick. She willed her hands to stop tremoring, but it was to no avail. But worst of all she could feel her heart shattering inside her rib cage. Sabrina reached across the table to try and still her shaking hands as Emily's gaze settled back on Alison and the mystery woman.

Sabrina curiously turned so she could take in what Emily was seeing and a smile settled across her face, "Now there's a sight I've missed seeing…"

Emily quirked an eyebrow, "What…what do you mean?"

"Alison and Brittany…" And that's when it hit Emily like a freight train who the mystery woman was holding _her_ Alison so securely in her arms. _Brittany?! As in Brittany fucking Johnson?! The greatest woman's basketball player the world has ever seen and the female face of Nike!_ Now Emily really was going to be sick. _How the fuck can I compete with that?! I'm a freaking bar tender struggling to get my college degree…and Brittany's a multi-millionaire global superstar…with an absolute heart of gold who single handedly is trying to say New York City public schools. Not to mention is the highest profile white ally in the Black Lives Matter movement..._

"They were the absolute cutest couple…" _Couple? As in Alison considered Brittany her girlfriend?_ Emily didn't know how to comprehend what she was hearing, "And so in love…" _Love? Like Ali told her 'I love you'? What the hell was going on?!_ "God, it was so sad when they broke up…"

Emily doesn't know why she asks, but she braces herself for the repercussions, "What happened?"

"Two years ago when Brittany signed her huge contract to play overseas, she wanted Alison to come to Europe with her. She found all these schools that Ali could teach at and everything that would be close to the arena where she'd be playing basketball, but Ali said she couldn't leave Charlotte. It was absolutely heart breaking…"

Emily could feel the bile rising in her throat. They must have been serious if there was considerable talk about leaving the country and forging a new life together. _Holy shit! How did I not know that Alison was that serious with someone?! Another woman at that?!_

"Who knows? Maybe now that nothing's holding Alison here, she'll actually follow Brittany this time…" Sabrina gushed with sheer enthusiasm and Emily had to fight to suppress the tears that were threatening to roll down her cheeks.

 _I'm here. She has me. She can't just leave…I'll die. She's my everything. I love her!_

Knowing that she was on the verge of an emotional breakdown, Emily quickly grabbed her bag as she hastily stood up and rushed out, "I'm sorry, Sabrina. I'm really not feeling well. Raincheck?"

She didn't even wait to hear the manger's answer before she was rushing out the front doors of The Brew. The tears had started pouring out of her before she could even get to her Toyota and fumble with her keys to unlock the door.

When she finally got within the safe confines of the driver's seat she no longer suppressed her wails. The love of her life was in love with someone else. Someone who could give her the entire world…

 _I've lost her! Holy fucking shit I've lost her because I was too stupid to grab on when I had the chance! Oh my God…_

This was the worst pain Emily had ever experienced. Caffeine wasn't going to do it tonight. She definitely needed her other vice…that she hadn't turned to in for fucking ever…to numb her broken heart.

* * *

"When do you have to go?" Ali really didn't want to ask, hell she didn't even know if she ever wanted Brittany to leave. It was so refreshing to have her back…

As the former couple walked back towards the blonde's house Alison couldn't help but hold her hand just a little bit tighter-savoring the feel of it. Brittany's fingers almost molded as perfectly with hers as Emily's…almost.

"Soon…I have interviews all morning in New York with like every media outlet. Then I'm meeting with the mayor to discuss school funding issues…And I was going to pay my grandpa a visit before the charity game tomorrow night." Brittany trailed off and Ali let out a small sigh-because her ex was literally perfect and because she knew their time together was coming to an end. _My life would be so much easier if I could just love her…and only her._

After a few moments of content silence Brittany stopped walking and turned towards her, "Ali, I know it's not really my place anymore, but can I offer you some advice?"

The teacher offered a subtle nod and soft smile because _duh being with you was the only intelligent thing I've done in the past five years…I'll gladly take any advice you have to offer._

"Tell Emily how you feel. Speak _your_ truth, Ali." There was a passionate ferocity burning within her ex's brilliant blue eyes and the blonde once again found herself rendered speechless. She can handle having to fight her way out of a mental institution (while being drugged she might add) but the thought of baring her soul to Emily Fields was terrifying. The most terrifying thing she'd ever have to do…Sure she was one tough bitch and brave as hell…but was she that brave?

It was easy to open up and be vulnerable while she was dating Brittany because until their break up she had never caused the athlete an ounce of pain, but Emily? God, she had hurt her mermaid on so many occasions. What if they couldn't move past that? What if Emily decided too much damage had already been done and there was no chance for them to ever be together?

Sensing the self-loathing thoughts swirling around in Alison's head, Brittany drew her into a reassuring hug and whispered in her ear, "You have been through _so_ much and deserve to be nothing but happy for the rest of your life. And you'll never be complete…you'll never be whole without her, Alison."

 _Jesus, the truth behind those words._

Finding the strength to voice her fears Ali mumbled, "I'm scared, Brittany. What if…what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

 _God, I'll die._

"Do you remember when we went zip lining in the Tongass Rainforest in Alaska?"

Slightly confused by the change in direction of the conversation Ali pulls back from their embrace and curiously replies, "Yeah…"

 _Where the hell was Brittany going with this?_

A slight smirk spreads across her ex's face, "Do you remember how _scared_ you were at first?"

 _How the hell can I forget? I damn near peed my pants…_

"But once you finally built up the nerve to step off the first platform you had the time of your life." _Okay, I see your point._ "Sure it was scary as hell, but once you got over that initial fear…all that was left was joy."

"So…you're saying I just have to go for it…just step off the threshold." Alison's heart starts hammering at just the thought of telling Emily how much she means to her.

Brittany playfully rolled her eyes in response, "Yes Ali…because if you don't you'll _always_ be scared and _always_ question just how amazing your life could have been if you had been honest about your feelings for Emily."

 _I hate how fucking right you are sometimes. Always so damn wise beyond your years…_

"You can continue to live in this limbo phase with Emily where you two skirt around talking about the really vital components of your relationship and sure, that'd be doable because she'd still be in your life…but what kind of a life would that be? You'd merely be surviving instead of thriving."

 _How is it possible that you understand my life so much better than I do? Literally this is what Emily and I have done since we've known each other…_

"OR you can tell Emily how you feel, she can confirm that she feels the same way, you two can _finally_ be together and you'll spend the rest of eternity with your soulmate. Which option sounds better to you?"

 _That's kind of a no brainer, Britt…_

Not being able to take her ex gushing about how wonderful it would be for Alison to confess her undying love to Emily Fields, the teacher exclaims, "Okay! Okay! For the love of God I'll tell her!"

After she searches Ali's eyes because she'd always been able to read her like a book, Brittany offers the blonde a proud smile before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Thank fucking God because I can't have you getting _so_ desperate that you marry a psychotic doctor on me again, Ali."

Alison laughs as she wraps her arm around Brittany's waist and finishes the walk back to her house feeling a mixture of dread and excitement fester in the pit of her stomach.

 _Dear God, please let Emily love me like I love her…_

 _And also, please let Brittany meet someone who will love her in the way that I can't, because seriously God, she deserves it…_

* * *

When she _finally_ got home after crying in her car for God knows how long, Emily had intended on drowning her sorrows in nothing but alcohol for the rest of the night, but quickly decided against it when she saw her mom's resting form on the couch in their living room as soon as she walked through the front door. Her mom's cheeks were red and she was cradling a picture of her dad in her arms. Emily let out a heavy sigh-that meant her mom had definitely cried herself to sleep...

The tanned brunette knew how much the elder Fields woman had been missing Wayne recently and she vowed right then and there that she wouldn't be another cause of pain in her mom's life. Somehow Pam Fields always knew when she had been excessively drinking and it broke her heart every time. Knowing how much it hurt to have a broken heart, Emily wasn't about to do that to her mother _again_.

Grabbing a warm blanket Emily covered her mother so she wouldn't get chilled during the night and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before murmuring, "Thank you."

Emily had a tendency to become self-destructive when she was in pain, but Pam had just unknowingly prevented her from going down that road. The brunette doesn't really know why, but the sight of her mom had given her a new resolve.

She wasn't taking the easy way out this time. She wasn't going to drink herself into oblivion and then pass out before dealing with her issues. She was tired of running. Tired of hiding how she truly felt about Alison. Because let's be real Alison DiLaurentis has been her entire world for a decade and she really _really_ needed to find the strength to tell the gorgeous blonde that.

Ali had married Elliot so quickly after they'd all been reunited in Rosewood, that Emily didn't even have a chance to confess her feelings, but things were different now…

She couldn't just let Alison follow Brittany to Europe without telling her how she feels. Even if the basketball superstar could give Ali things that Emily never could…she needed to try. Her life literally depended on it.

And Emily still couldn't believe that Alison had been in such a serious relationship with another woman and she didn't even know…had they really drifted that far apart in those five years?

 _Well you were the one who ignored her phone calls because it was too hard to hear her voice and not be able to hold her in your arms…Jesus was that really the reasoning you used, Fields? God, I'm such an idiot._

Shaking her head, Emily moved towards the fridge so she could grab a bottle of water-refreshing and it wouldn't give her a hangover in the morning…win win.

Sitting down at the breakfast bar, Emily knew she should probably start working on some of her homework…but how could she possibly do that when Ali was potentially leaving again?

But if Ali's leaving to be with someone who obvious loves her and would take care of her, you can't really get in the way of that, can you? Brittany's certainly done more for Ali than you ever have…

 _No! Stop it, Emily! Ok yeah, Brittany Johnson is like a saint and she's hot, but no one NO ONE can ever love Alison as much as you! You gotta fight for your girl dammit!_

Grabbing her iPhone Emily cringes. It's nearing one in the morning… _should I really do this right now?_ Well, Ali usually goes to bed between midnight and two because she's never required that much sleep so you might catch her…

 _Jesus Emily, you know her sleeping schedule…what does that tell you? That you're in love with her…duh._

Having already found Alison's contact information in her phone Emily presses the green call button before she loses her nerve.

 _God, this could totally back fire in your face, Emily…_

To her surprise Alison answers after the second ring and the swimmer's grateful that she's already sitting because the sound of Ali's voice alone is enough to make her buckle. After her exhausting day it was definitely a welcome sound…even if her angel's voice was laced with panic,

"Em?! Are you okay?! Did something happen?..."

It makes Emily's heart flutter just how _much_ Alison cares. How people thought the blonde was still a bitch was beyond her.

"Ali, I'm fine. I just…wanted to catch you before you went to bed."

 _Do NOT think about Alison being in bed right now either, Emily…no matter how adorable and just damn sexy she is…no matter what she's wearing for pajamas…OKAY, seriously you aren't helping yourself!_

Ali let out a heavy sigh of relief, "Oh, thank God." And then darkly chuckled, "I swear I have a heart attack every time my phone rings…"

Emily returned the sentiment as an air of understanding passed between them, "I know what you mean."

After a few beats of silence the teacher almost nervously inquired, "So…what's up?"

The brunette cleared her throat. _Okay, you can do this Em…_

"Well tomorrow's Saturday," Emily felt her cheeks flush as it dawned on her, "Or I guess technically it _is_ Saturday right now…" _I wonder if Ali can feel my nerves radiating through the phone?_

"Yeah…" She could hear the smile in Alison's voice and it made her heart beat increase exponentially.

Emily shook her head in order to try and refocus, "And well, I um have the day off and I was just wondering if you were free…because…because I'd really like to take you out."

"Take me out? Like…like on a date?" Alison sounded stunned and Emily briefly wondered how the blonde couldn't tell that she was still completely crazy about her…Jesus, the other girls (especially Hanna) gave her shit constantly about how obvious she was regarding her feelings for Ali.

A smile spread across Emily's face as she confirmed, "Yes, Alison. I want to take you on a date."

 _And whether you accept or not will tell me where you are on this Brittany thing…because why would you go out with me if you're getting back together with her? In all honesty though I really just want to take you out and spoil the shit out of you…so please, please say 'yes'._

"Oh…oh wow." Ali sounded like she was bursting with joy and it made Emily swoon that she was the cause of that happiness.

Teasingly Emily hedged out, "I mean you don't have to go if you don't want to-"

"No! No! Emily, I want to go!" Ali gleefully stressed before whispering, "More than anything. I just…I just can't believe you _finally_ asked me out."

"I can't believe it took me this long to do it," The brunette truthfully replied. Jesus, if she knew Alison was going to respond so positively she would have asked her out years ago.

"Where are we going? What should I wear?" Emily could just imagine Ali being all curled up in her bed with the gears turning in her beautiful head.

"Well…" Emily playfully began, "I can't tell you…it's a surprise…"

"What?! Em! You know I hate surprises!" Ali argued with no bit in her tone.

"Trust me, Ali. You'll love this one! But just wear comfortable clothes…like jeans and a sweatshirt…" Before Alison could reply Emily smirked and threw in for good measure, "But no mom jeans, Ali."

If Alison were in front of her right now she'd probably give her a playful glare and swat her arm…

"Dear God, I had one pair and you and Hanna never let me live it down…" Ali fleetingly tried to argue, but c'mon she was much too hot to own a pair of jeans like _that._

The brunette let out a quiet laugh, "Nope."

It felt amazing to just joke around with Alison again. Ever since that horrible night where they'd run Elliot over after Ali had made her fleeting escape…they hadn't had many carefree moments. And it was a shame, because Alison's laugh was the most beautiful sound Emily had ever heard.

"So…Miss Fields am I meeting you somewhere or are you picking me up for _our_ date?"

Emily playfully scoffed, "What kind of gentlewoman do you think I am? _Of course_ I'm picking you up."

"And what time will you be here?" Ali beamed with a definite lift in her tone. _God her dimples are probably showing right now…_

Doing some quick calculations in her head, Emily answered, "Does ten o'clock work?"

"Ten's perfect, mermaid." The blonde quietly murmured.

Emily felt her heart drop into her stomach at the sound of Ali's pre-disappearance nickname for her leaving the blonde's perfectly plump lips. _Okay is she trying to kill me?_

Emily wanted to pinch herself. _Was this actually happening?_

"Great! I'll see you then!" She literally couldn't stop smiling if she tried.

A blissful beat passed between them…

"Good night, Em." At hearing Alison's words Emily was transported back six years ago to another phone call between the two. When Ali had been hanging on for dear life in prison and just needed to know that the swimmer was going to be there for her at the trial-no matter what.

Much like she tried to do then, Emily hoped her words conveyed every sentiment she felt towards the blonde (all the words she couldn't say) and offered some kind of comfort.

"Good night, Ali."

But unlike that rainy night so long ago, this call wasn't ending in dread and fear of what was going to happen, but rather hope and possibilities for what could be…

Emily got up from the breakfast bar and did a silent victory dance around her kitchen (so she wouldn't wake her mother who was sleeping in the next room). She knows she'd look utterly ridiculous to any outside observer, but she really didn't give a fuck because she _finally_ had a date with Alison DiLaurentis!

#EmilyHasADate

After relishing for a few more minutes, Emily looks back down at her iPhone and knows there's something else she has to do before her _holy shit she still can't believe it_ date tomorrow.

Picking up the device so she can make another call, Emily swallows a pang of guilt.

 _God, I never should have gone out with her in the first place. It was so wrong, because she was nothing more than a distraction from what and who I really want._

"Hey Sabrina, we have to talk…"

"Sabrina I promise it's nothing you did. You're amazing, but I can't lie anymore…"

"I'm not trying to hurt you, but…"

"Look, I've been in love with Alison since forever and we're both _finally_ in a place where we could actually give a romantic relationship an honest chance and…and I'm not blowing this…I can't afford to…my heart can't take living without her any longer."

* * *

Alison glanced over at the gorgeous woman walking besides her and smiled. Since the moment Emily had picked her up this morning for their date the day had literally been perfect. For starters when Emily came to her door Alison had nearly fainted because the brunette was sporting a flannel and Emily Fields in a flannel just got the blonde all sorts of hot and bothered.

" _Hey, Ali! Wow…you look beautiful…" Emily gave her an appreciative up and down glance and Alison found herself melting…and staring because Jesus, Emily was just too damn beautiful._

 _After being none too subtle with checking the swimmer out the teacher cleared her throat and finally offered a response, "Thanks. So do you, Em."_

 _Nervously tucking her hair behind her ears, Alison glanced down and murmured, "You always do…"_

 _Not realizing that Emily had even heard her reveal, she was shocked when the brunette gently grabbed her hand and softly declared, "As do you, Ali."_

 _Bringing her gaze back up to meet the swimmer's, Ali inquired, "Really?"_

 _She could feel her insecurities begin to fester as self-doubt clouded her thoughts._

 _As if sensing the dark places her mind was wandering to, Emily stepped forward and left practically no space between them (which Alison did not mind at all) as she cupped the blonde's cheek with her free hand and confidently proclaimed, "Yes. Always."_

 _Before Ali could argue anymore, Emily grinned and playfully instructed, "Now, come my lady your carriage awaits."_

 _The teacher couldn't help but chuckle, she found Emily's antics absolutely adorable._

Emily's enthusiasm had quickly rubbed off on her. Instead of being nervous for what the day was going to bring, she allowed herself to just be excited. This was her sweet Emily after all…

 _They'd been driving for almost an hour and Emily was humming alone to the feel good song on the radio. Alison couldn't help it as her eyes took in Emily's perfect features…she was completely transfixed. Ali didn't even care that she had no clue where in the hell they were going. She'd follow Emily to the end of the earth._

 _Jesus, I'm so in love with her it's borderline pathetic._

" _Ali…" Emily's worried voice drug her out of her love struck day dream._

" _Yeah?"_

" _I just…I just wanted you to know that I ended things with Sabrina." Alison smiled. It's funny she hadn't even considered the other woman an issue once Emily had asked her out last night. Frankly she didn't care if Emily even officially ended things with Sabrina because Ali would gladly eviscerate that problem once she and Em sorted through everything._

 _Despite the carefree ambiance that was currently gravitating between them, Alison had a feeling that some long overdue heavy conversations were going to take place today-at least she hopes they do. She wanted them to lay everything out so that they could actually become an 'us'._

" _I didn't want you to think that I was like sneaking around with you or anything…because…because I'd never do that to you…you mean way too much to me."_

 _Alison could literally feel her heart warm at Emily's words. The sheer sincerity behind them sent her soaring._

 _So much for thinking Emily didn't care about you…she obviously does._

 _Gently Alison brushed a lose strand of hair out of Emily's face tucking it behind her ear as she reverently murmured, "Sweet Emily."_

 _The brunette blushed and Ali beamed._

 _Nice to know I still have an effect on you, Em._

Once they'd arrived at their destination Alison was momentarily shocked and very pleasantly surprised. She'd expected a restaurant of some sorts, but Emily had brought her to a breathtakingly beautiful section of the Delaware Water Gap national park nestled in a secluded area of Pennsylvania. When they were younger Emily had been one of the few people to know about the former queen bee's love for the outdoors. She loved everything nature had to offer (it had been a very needed escape from her manipulative family growing up) and she was deeply touched that Emily remembered that.

 _Turning towards her in the car Emily grinned and asked, "You still like to hike, right?" even though she already knew the answer._

 _Alison offered her an amused expression before quietly revealing, "Yes, but I haven't done it since Charlotte died…"_

 _Reaching across the center console Emily interlocked their fingers and soothingly stroked the back of the blonde's hand with the pad of her thumb. Looking down Alison was amazed at just how perfectly their hands fit together-almost like God designed them to remain connected._

" _Even more reason to do it now." Emily's voice was so soft and so comforting and Alison felt herself falling-falling deeper and deeper in love with this woman who captured her heart at 15 and never let her go._

" _You need to get back to doing what you love, Ali. You can't punish yourself forever. Charlotte would want you to be happy."_

 _After a content moment Alison looked Emily directly in the eyes and stated, "Spending time with you makes me happy."_

 _And it was so true. It didn't matter what she and Emily were doing-drinking coffee, watching Netflix, scheming to take down A.D.-Alison relished in those moments. She felt the most alive when Emily was by her side._

 _A shy look crossed Emily's face as she blushed once more. God, Alison would never be able to handle how cute she was in like every situation. After a few seconds the swimmer's usual bravado returned and she giddily fired back, "Well that's good because this trail is like 10 miles long."_

And that's how they ended up here. With Alison looking at Emily Fields like she was the most precious thing in existence as they hiked through the Pennsylvania woods…and let's be real for the teacher, the brunette was.

Up until this point the pair had merely been catching up, laughing, sharing stories, and every so often bumping into one another. Alison loved hearing Emily talk about her business classes at Hollis and how she one day wanted to get her Master's in Business Administration as well. Emily loved hearing how excited Alison was to get back to teaching her students.

So, when they came upon a bench and Emily insisted that they sit and take a breather (that really neither one of them needed because they were both in pretty good physical shape), Alison knew what was coming…or at least she thought she did.

After a few uneasy moments of both of them drinking several unnecessary sips of water, Emily tentatively hedged out, "Ali, I saw you last night…"

When the blonde gave her mermaid a confused expression, the brunette explained, "At The Brew…with…with _her_."

Suddenly Alison understood why there was pain swirling within Emily's soulful brown eyes and why her voice cracked. She saw her being overly affectionate with Brittany...and she assumed the worst. And if she was sitting with Sabrina-who probably misinterpreted what was happening between us as well-oh God who knows what Emily's thinking right now? _Which-wait, Ali! Holy shit! You haven't even explained anything about Brittany yet to Emily! Oh my God, mermaid please you have to know that you're everything to me._

Emily left practically no space between them as she edged closer to Alison on the small bench they were sharing and painfully revealed, "And it hit me that I could lose you, which I know is a really stupid notion coming from me considering I left you to go to California and I've been an expert at avoiding you since I got back, but…" The brunette ran a frustrated hand through her hair as she exasperated, "Ali, I've been an idiot, okay? I know that. I was an idiot for not fighting like hell for you during senior year after we made love. And I should have fought for you the moment I saw you in your classroom-"

Not being able to take her love's ramblings any longer, Alison leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Emily's lips effectively shutting her up as her hands delicately held the brunette's face. As Ali tasted her mermaid for the first time in over six years, she felt the wounds in her heart begin to mend and the shattered remains of her soul fuse together. Without Emily she was merely a burning ember, but with her she became an inferno. And Ali really liked being an inferno…

Pulling back slightly, Alison kept their foreheads and noses pressed together as she breathed out, "You don't have to fight for me, Emily. I've _always_ been yours."

At her confession Emily opened her eyes and lifted her head so she could figure out if the blonde was telling the truth. Keeping her arms wrapped around Alison's waist, Emily asked the question that had been weighing on her mind since she saw the love of her life wrapped around another woman,

"But Sabrina said that you and Brittany were in love…that she was your girlfriend…and you were building a life together…"

Never releasing her tender hold of Emily's flawless face Alison explained, "Em, we _were_ in love…and for the two years I called her mine I was insanely happy. She was honestly the perfect girlfriend. She showed me how to _genuinely_ be in a loving _romantic_ relationship, how to accept my sexuality, and allowed me to bare my soul, but…but I couldn't in good conscious move to Europe and build a life with her."

"Why?"

Ali smiled. _God, how could Emily not know?_ "Because…because when I was 15 this kind hearted swimmer, who I considered my best friend, saw the best version of me-the person I wanted to be despite what I showed the rest of the world and when she kissed me in the library after I read her a passage from _Great Expectations_ she made me believe in happy endings…"

Water gathered in Emily's eyes and Alison felt herself getting emotional as she continued to speak _her_ truth, "And this gorgeously tanned mermaid became my hope-my ray of light when everything else in my world was shrouded in darkness, she was my evidence that good _still_ existed. It didn't matter where I was-my grave, prison, a mental institution…she gave me the strength to keep going."

Tears were now streaming down Emily's face as she croaked out, "Ali…"

Sniffling Alison willed herself to keep going, "So…so when my perfect girlfriend who loved me with her entire being and would give me the entire fucking world signed a record breaking contract to play the sport she loves in Europe…I couldn't go…I couldn't go because I loved someone _else_ with my entire being."

Letting her gaze bore into Emily's soul so she could feel the gravity of her words, Ali confidently proclaimed, "I love _you_ with my entire being, Emily Fields…my _hope_ , my _mermaid_ , my _soulmate_. And I can't live another day without you, because you're the love of my life, Em."

After desperately trying to wipe her tears (to no avail), Emily gave up and held onto Alison even tighter letting out a strained laugh in the process.

"There's no way in hell that I can top what you said…all I can say is…I'm _so_ in love with you, Alison DiLaurentis... _my_ soulmate. I _always_ have been and I _always_ will be."

Emily looked at her like she couldn't believe she was real and Ali couldn't explain the feeling that was washing over her. Like everything was finally right in the world. Despite all the chaos that currently existed with A.D. and Elliot's death looming over them _and_ all the ups and downs that were likely to occur in the future, she and Emily being together would be her serenity, her peace. As long as this woman remained by her side-she could handle anything life threw at her.

As Emily's lips met hers in a loving declaration mixed with passion and fire, Alison knew that this would be a moment she'd never forget. She'd already shared _so_ many special moments with Emily-the kissing rock, the library, their talk of running away to Paris together, the first time they made love-but this kiss held something deeper. It was the first one after they'd said 'I love you' and it made her so damn excited to spend the rest of her life with the woman who even if she wanted to, she could never let go.

" _In all the world, there is no heart for me like yours. In all the world, there is no love for you like mine."_

 _-Maya Angelou_

" _I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me."_

 _-Roy Croft_

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Though I intended for this to be a one shot, if enough people are interested I thought about writing a 5 year follow up chapter...**

 **As always thank you for the support! You guys are the best!**


	2. Chapter 2: Five Year Epilogue

**Hello beautiful people! So here is the five year epilogue of Burning Embers! I really enjoyed writing it, because well the writers of Pretty Little Liars frankly drive me insane. I have to admit though Emison in 7x06 had me swooning so hard! They're just so innocent and pure and dear God I just love them (as if you guys couldn't tell, right?). Like why are they not girlfriends yet? No seriously though, why? There's elements from a scene in 7x06 incorporated in this epilogue-so watch out for that!**

 **Ugh I still can't believe we'll have to deal with Paige again soon...and from the looks of things for a good part of 7B too. I understand her coming back to compete with Em for the swim coach job and all that jazz, but like why is she sticking around? Like her only story on the show has been Emily...so why is she still around if Emison is 'rising'? And I use that term lightly because honestly I'm so jilted and so sick of the queer baiting that I can't even believe it when they say good things are coming for Emison. I swear to God though if they try to pull some love triangle bullshit...watch out.**

 **And really why irrelevant characters like Paige (unless she's A.D. or some shit but I highly doubt that) garner screen time, yet Sasha who plays one of the main characters on the damn show (and the entire story behind PLL revolves around Alison and her family) and literally slays every scene she ever does isn't in every episode for the last season is beyond me! Like damn! And for God's sake give Janel some more screen time as well (like Mona drives me nuts, but damn the girl can act!)**

 **Oh and Sara Harvey dying in the shower-y'all it was so beautifully ironic I laughed. I know that makes me a terrible person, but c'mon! And damn you Charlotte being all evil and shit-I made you the frickin hero in Sinus Infection and you gonna do that to me? (P.S. I like my version of Charlotte a lot better)! Jesus will Alison never catch a damn break?! She literally gave her life up for Charlotte only to be stabbed in the back again! Emily just come heal her with your love!**

 **Anyway after that long rant (I would apologize, but I find ranting about PLL oddly therapeutic, so bare with me guys) I hope you all enjoy this epilogue and please let me know what you think! Just to fair warn you though I have a pairing in here that probably no one saw coming and might seem odd at first but I hope I did a decent job crafting it...really it was just another way for me to explore the topic of sexuality.**

* * *

Burning Embers

Five Year Epilogue

When Alison opened her eyes she couldn't help but let a blissful smile spread across her face at the sight of the two people she loved more than anything in the world before her. Emily was sleeping peacefully with a protective arm wrapped around their four year old son Wayne and it literally melted the blonde's heart.

Sure she loved waking up _naked_ next to her wife, but this was pretty great as well…and luckily Em had already gotten her off before Wayne came into their bedroom last night after he had a nightmare (and thankfully they both had clothes within reach that they could quickly throw on before he crawled into bed between them). Luckily the toddler had been so out of it that he didn't notice how momentarily flustered his moms were. She and Emily had shared knowing smirks before Wayne immediately curled up to Emily's chest. It was his go to move whenever he was frightened and Ali couldn't blame him. Her mermaid had always given off a protective aura and when it came to their little angel Em would do anything to keep him safe (and Ali of course turned into a protective momma bear when need be as well).

They'd adopted Wayne two years ago after they'd been married for a year and a half and it had honestly been the best decision the two of them could have ever made. Ali never thought that she could love anyone as much as she loved Emily, but the first time she'd held Wayne in her arms that assumption was completely disproved. As his chocolate brown eyes (that remarkably resembled her wife's) had gazed into her crystal blue ones and he whispered "momma", Ali fell head over heels (and shed happy tears for a good hour).

It was safe to say that Wayne was the best thing that had ever happened to them. He never ceased to bring a smile to her face on even her most stressful days and his huge heart and sweet demeanor made practically every negative thought the teacher had disappear.

Ali's smile grew as Emily subconsciously pulled Wayne in closer to her. As Alison always suspected her soulmate was a fantastic mother and for the millionth time in her life the blonde thanked her lucky stars that Emily Fields was hers.

 _Thank God she asked me out on that hiking date five years ago…or else we never would have gotten to this place…so insanely happy that it honest to God takes my breath away._

Given that it was Saturday she knew she had a good hour before Emily and Wayne even stirred out of their slumber. Ali thought about just staying in bed and staring at them in complete adoration, but she decided making a nice breakfast would be the perfect start to the day. She and Emily both had hellacious weeks and really the two loves of her life deserved nothing but the best. Plus there was a phone call she _really_ needed to make…

Grabbing her iPhone and earbuds off her bedside table Alison lazily padded her way into the hallway and stretched as she walked towards the living room of her and Emily's upscale Philadelphia home. They'd lived here since they got married and the teacher felt like she was living in a dream every morning when she took in the vaulted ceilings and warm ambiance of the space.

Initially Ali had been hesitant about buying the house because it was a little out of their price range, but Emily had looked at her with those puppy dog eyes that she just couldn't refuse and before she knew it they were placing an offer. And really it was the perfect place for her and Emily to start fresh and raise a family…it just took Alison a little while to come to grips with that.

Having to be more fiscally responsible because she'd lost everything after she'd married Elliot (and dear God she still can't believe that she _ever_ even went out with that psychopath), Alison had spent hours crunching the numbers and it took a lot of reassurance from her soon to be wife at the time that they'd be fine. Alison had just accepted a position as the head of the English department at a private school in Philadelphia that would provide her with a much higher salary than she'd ever hope to make at Rosewood High (not to mention the freedom to develop a curriculum that would actually benefit her students). And Emily was quickly turning into a brilliant investor in her job at the Carissimi group working alongside Jason. So really they would be _fine_ it just scared the blonde that initially they'd be in further debt than they originally anticipated.

But as she made her way out onto the deck that overlooked their large backyard and swimming pool, Ali smirked. As was often the case Emily Fields was right.

 _That's why she's your better half…God, I love her…with my entire being…Lord, I've been awake for all of ten minutes and already Emily has a dopey smile spreading across my face._

The teacher leaned against the deck railing and got her earbuds situated before she hit the green call button on the contact name her thumb was hovering above.

The phone rang a few times before a grumbled, "Hello?" filtered out.

Ali shook her head as she teased, "Jeez Han, you sound like you're dead…"

"I might as well be with you calling at such an ungodly hour…" The feisty blonde annoyingly responded.

Alison did a double take to check the time on her phone as she reasoned, "It's 9:30 am. That's not _that_ early…"

"Hmmm are your wife and son awake Alison?" She knew Hanna was probably burrowing her head underneath her pillow and comforters as they spoke given the amount of rustling that was occurring from her end. That image alone made Ali smile.

The teacher chuckled as she amusedly answered, "No…"

The designer groaned, "So then why the hell am I?"

"Because Hanna Marin I wanted to make sure you were coming out with us tonight," Emily had been looking forward to this girl's night for weeks and Alison knew it would deeply sadden her mermaid if her best friend wasn't there. Sure Emily loved Spencer and Aria fiercely (but there was just something special between her and Hanna). It was rare that the five of them _could_ even get together anymore because of their crazy schedules. Spencer was always in session for Congress in Washington D.C. as the youngest United States Representative to ever be elected from Pennsylvania. Aria was always on a book tour or editing a draft of her and Ezra's latest novel (not to mention the fact that she was also pregnant with their first child). And Hanna had literally taken over the fashion world once she could pour all of her heart and effort into her designs after everything settled with A.D. and she cut ties with _both_ Jordan and Caleb.

"It won't be Marin for much longer…" Hanna cheekily chimed and Ali giggled. The designer's wedding was less than two months away in Rome of all places and to say she was excited was beyond an understatement.

"So you _are_ taking her last name?" The teacher arched a perfect eyebrow in skepticism because Hanna literally changed her mind every other day on whether or not she was sticking with Marin, taking Johnson, or hyphenating them.

"Well I want the entire world to know she's mine and I'm hers…so probably," She could hear the smile in Hanna's voice despite her tiredness and it made Ali's heart flutter. Brittany and Hanna were literally perfect for one another-both global superstars in their respective industries with hearts of gold. When she'd asked God to find her amazing ex-girlfriend someone who could love her with their entire being, she had no idea that the answer would come in the form of another strikingly beautiful blonde from Rosewood. Ali had noticed the instant spark between the two when they'd met almost five years ago outside the Rosewood Police Department of all places and she'd even predicted where they'd eventually end up...

* * *

 _Alison lifted her head from Emily's chest but remained in her mermaid's embrace as she looked towards her ex with sheer appreciation. Brittany was leaning against the light pole outside the police department furiously typing away on her iPhone looking oh so cool-literally oozing off swagger. No wonder every woman in the world literally turned gay for her…not like the basketball star even noticed though…She made every female bi-curious effortlessly-including Spencer and Aria who were damn near drooling as they stood next to Ali and Emily. Jesus Toby and Ezra might need to watch out…_

" _Thank you so much, Brittany. Seriously I can't even explain-"_

" _Ali would you stop, please?" Britt playfully groaned out as she briefly looked up and explained, "It's unnecessary, okay? Your friend got wrongfully charged with murder…I'm just glad I could help."_

 _Brittany was always so nonchalant when people praised her. Jesus if only she knew how much she was literally saving all of our asses right now…_

 _When Hanna got arrested two days ago and charged with vehicular manslaughter Ali didn't know where to turn or what to do as she, Emily, Spencer, and Aria all desperately tried to reason with the police and explain how everything they'd done was in self-defense. A.D. had of course tampered with all of the evidence though and made it look like the five of them were guilty of all sorts of shit they'd never even heard of. She felt herself spiraling and the last time she'd felt like that she'd married Elliot…not wanting to do anything desperate and needing to be grounded she called Brittany immediately._

" _Besides what good are super rich ex-girlfriends if they can't lend you bail money once in a while?"_

 _Brittany flashed her that award winning smile that got the athlete her endorsement deal with Colgate as she made her way over towards the four of them._

 _Emily let out a quiet laugh and Ali turned her head so she could gaze up at her breathtaking girlfriend. Initially the teacher had been worried that the swimmer would get jealous of her reaching out to Brittany for help (their relationship was only two months old after all), but her girl seemed to realize how special of a place the basketball star held in Ali's heart and also amazingly understood that the blonde no longer harbored romantic feelings for her ex (even if she was perfect). And let's be real after declaring her love for Emily Fields, Alison DiLaurentis never planned on being with anyone else ever again. They were soulmates and nothing else would ever measure up._

 _When Emily leaned down to capture her lips in a chaste kiss, Alison smiled like the love sick fool she was. She wanted to deepen the kiss but out of respect for her ex Alison restrained herself and gently pulled away. Because sure Britt might have been happy for her finally being in a relationship with Emily, but the teacher doubts she wanted to see the couple making out two feet away from her._

 _Burrowing back into Emily's chest Ali let out a content sigh when the taller woman kissed the crown of her head and whispered so only she could hear, "I love you so much, Ali."_

 _Responding in just as intimate of a tone, the teacher echoed, "I love you too, Em."_

" _So…you really think your lawyer's going to be able to get the charges dropped against Hanna?" Spencer's concerned voice draws Alison out of her Emily day dream. Leave it to the brainy brunette to need to know every detail._

" _Reggie? Oh hell yeah. He's a total shark. Not to mention he's ex-CIA and has loads of evidence that everything the five of you ever did that was technically criminal was provoked by A.D."_

" _How was he able to put all that together in two days?" Aria asked disbelievingly and honestly Ali was a little perplexed too. She knew Brittany's lawyer/body guard was brilliant and could throw a case together on literally zero time, but still gathering enough evidence to get all of them off the hook Scott-free after everything they've done?_

 _Brittany shyly looked down as she revealed, "Um…I asked Reggie to start looking into things after I visited Ali two months ago."_

 _That caught the blonde's attention and she asked sharper than she intended to, "What?"_

 _But knowing her so completely Brittany knew she wasn't being accusatory and just calmly stated, "After everything you told me Elliot did to you in Welby…did you really think I could just walk away Ali? We may not be together anymore, but that doesn't mean I stopped caring…"_

 _For the millionth time in her life Alison was blown away by Brittany's sheer goodness. God whoever she ended up with would be one lucky woman…_

 _Before she could respond to the person who had helped her so damn much a booming voice enveloped the space around them, "And Lieutenant Tanner if you or anyone in your department ever even thinks about coming after Hanna, Spencer, Aria, Emily, or Alison again about any of this shit, I will be representing them and you will be sorry!"_

 _Ali had never seen Lieutenant Tanner look so small. The usually confident police woman who oozed annoying bravado looked like her soul had been snatched as she stood on the steps of the police station next to an enraged Reggie._

" _Oh and you are so damn lucky that my boss has the Olympics and a new Nike campaign to focus on or I'd be burying your ass in so many lawsuits you'd never see the light of day where you could peacefully walk the streets!" There was literally smoke pouring out of Reggie's ears and Ali understood now why Brittany had him on her payroll-no one would take advantage of the kind hearted athlete during negotiations with the strong willed Harlem native by her side._

" _Now if you'll excuse me Lieutenant I have an innocent woman to return to her friends," With that Reggie stepped past Tanner one last time and opened up the door for a much happier looking Hanna and Ashley Marin (Momma Marin had insisted on being there every step of the process after her baby girl got unlawfully arrested two days ago-she stayed at the police station in protest)._

 _Hanna hadn't even made it to the bottom step before Alison, Emily, Spencer, and Aria were all enveloping her in a tight hug. Ali had been waiting for this moment since she was fourteen. The –A game was really over and all five of them were alive and not going to prison. Plus she was openly in love with Emily Fields. Life really was beautiful._

 _She could hear Ashley in the background profusely thanking Brittany and Reggie once again who both acted like what they had done was no big deal._

 _The five friends lost track of time as they stayed wrapped in their embrace._

" _My mom's making a huge dinner tonight and you guys are all coming!" Hanna all but demanded some time later and the other four girls laughed. They had definitely missed the feisty blonde's bluntness during the last forty eight hours._

" _There's nowhere we'd rather be, Han," Emily answered a few seconds later for all of them._

 _When they finally broke apart so they could begin walking back to Ashley's house, Hanna abruptly stopped a few paces into their trek._

 _Before Spencer could even inquire what the hell Hanna was doing, the designer was striding over towards Brittany who was finalizing details with Reggie regarding the upcoming summer Olympics in Tokyo._

 _When the basketball superstar noticed Hanna standing in front of her she offered that warm smile that made everyone in America fall more and more in love with her._

" _Hi Hanna, we haven't officially met, but I'm Britta-"_

 _Before Alison's ex could finish her sentence, Hanna was hugging her tightly. Surprise was written all over Brittany's face as she loosely wrapped her arms around the newly freed blonde. Given their almost ten inch height difference, Hanna's head fit perfectly under Brittany's chin. And Ali had to admit they kind of looked adorable as they both relished in the embrace._

 _The teacher could tell that Brittany was instantly attracted to Hanna, and who could blame her? For God's sake the designer was practically Alison's twin. And Ali swears Hanna was inexplicably drawn towards the athlete for far more than appreciation…_

" _You don't even know me and you literally saved my life. Why would you do that?" Hanna muttered out a few moments later._

 _Britt let out a quiet chuckle, "I know you're a good person and you needed help. It was kind of a no brainer…"_

 _Hanna lifted her head so she could search Brittany's soulful blue eyes, not believing that someone like her existed._

" _That's so sweet. Thank you so much," The sincerity in Hanna's voice was enough to make Aria let out an "aww". Lord, she really was a hopeless romantic._

" _Oh yeah, you're welcome." Brittany blushed and Alison smiled. This could definitely get interesting…_

" _Well since you're basically my knight in shining armor you have to come to dinner tonight. My mom's going all out…" Hanna's confidence was oozing out and Emily giggled in Alison's ear. Can she see what's happening too?_

" _I'd really like that," Brittany truthfully answered a few seconds later and the designer beamed up at her._

" _Great!" The four of them all shared glances. They hadn't seen Hanna look this happy since her glory days with Caleb._

" _I'll see you soon then."_

 _Ali could tell that neither woman wanted to let the other go as they lingered in the hug. Okay, they're already becoming too cute to handle._

 _When Hanna finally did move out of the protective hold (and Ali knew just how comforting Brittany's arms could be-they literally washed away all your insecurities and fears), she suddenly turned back and kissed Brittany on the cheek, which made the basketball great flush even harder._

" _Okay, what just happened?" Aria whispered as Hanna literally floated back over towards them as she bashfully cast her head down and shyly looked back over her shoulder._

 _Bringing her and Emily's joined hands up to her lips so she could place a gentle kiss on the tantalizing tan skin, Ali turned towards Aria and knowingly declared, "Hanna just fell in love."_

* * *

Alison laughed as she answered the brilliant designer, "I don't think you have to worry about that, Han. The whole world knows how in love you two are." And it was true given their celebrity statuses Hanna and Brittany had tens of millions of followers each on all of their social media platforms and needless to say 99% of the time they were posting about each other.

"Well excuse me for talking about my amazing fiancé whenever I get the chance! And if I recall Mrs. DiLaurentis-Fields you do the same damn thing!"

Alison let out a boastful laugh. Jesus, if that wasn't the truth. She literally talked about Emily and Wayne whenever she could. The other teachers at school probably found her so annoying, but she didn't give a fuck. The way she looked at it, she paid her dues while she was a teenager and young adult to live this amazing life now. And really why should she have to apologize for that?

"Ali…" Hanna quietly began and the teacher could hear the serious underline to her tone.

"Yeah, Han?" Alison subtly encouraged. Over the years she and Hanna worked diligently to repair their friendship and she hoped the designer knew that she could tell her anything.

"Do you ever just question if you're actually living the life you're living? Like if it's really real because it's so amazing and you just can't believe it?"

Alison waited a moment before she honestly responded, "Every single day."

And it was true every time she looked at Emily or Wayne she thanked every higher power in existence that she had them.

Hanna groaned and Alison heard more rustling. The feisty blonde obviously realizing that she wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep and deciding to just get up for the day.

"God, Ali we used to be two of the toughest bitches around and now we've turned into total saps."

Ali smiled as she bit her bottom lip, "Kind beautiful brunettes do that to you."

* * *

Alison was just finishing up the chocolate chip pancakes (Wayne's favorite of course) when two tanned toned arms wrapped around her from behind. She leaned back into Emily's gentle embrace and giggled as the brunette placed feather lite kisses along her neck. _Damn you Fields-you know how sensitive I am._

Emily breathed her in for a few moments before she mumbled out, "Good morning, beautiful. Everything looks terrific. Thank you, Ali."

The blonde smirked. Everything did look damn tasty-the scrambled eggs, hash browns, chocolate chip pancakes, and of course coffee. No matter how chaotic their lives became, Alison refused to let her skills in the kitchen falter.

Tilting her head back so she could kiss Emily's always tempting lips that she craved more than anything, Ali responded, "You're welcome, love. I figured after your rough week you could use a good breakfast."

Emily offered her one last appreciative squeeze before she moved over towards the cabinet above the coffee maker and grabbed a mug to pour herself a generous serving. The teacher smiled when she realized what mug her wife had grabbed. It was white with a painting of the Eiffel Tower on it. They'd gotten it on their honeymoon in Paris after Alison had to literally drag Emily out of their hotel room so they could explore the city. The swimmer had claimed that all she wanted to explore was Alison's body, but for the love of God it was their fourth day in the city of love and all they'd managed to do was orgasm over and over again. And it's not like they could exactly take pictures of _that_ to show everyone back home. What in the hell would Alison's new mother-in-law have thought?

"I'm just thankful that I don't have to see _your_ brother for two days."

Emily's annoyed tone brought Alison out of her thoughts as she lightly chuckled, "How come when you're annoyed with him he's _my_ brother, but when you're getting alone he's just Jas?"

Emily gave her an unamused expression as she settled into a seat at the breakfast bar and took her first sip of coffee.

"What did he do anyway?" Emily had been irritated with Jason all week, but she never went into the specifics of why.

Her wife annoyingly huffed out as she ran a frustrated hand through her tousled (yet still beautiful) hair, "He's just…he's just been riding me a lot harder than usual and I don't know why." _Alison do not let your mind wander to you being the only one who can ride Emily…well shit, that was short lived. Stop it, Ali! Listen to your wife!_ "Like I make more money for the Carissimi group than almost every other associate combined, but Jason feels the need to constantly call me into his office and make a scene in front of everyone."

Ali reached across the breakfast bar and held Emily's hand supportively, "Do you want me to talk to him? Sometimes Jason just needs a good kick in the ass."

She loved her brother she really did, but occasionally he was the complete manifestation of Kenneth and he didn't even realize it.

Emily ran her thumb over Alison's knuckles, "I don't want Jason to think I can't handle things…"

Ali waited until chocolate brown eyes met her own before she explained, "Em, you _are_ doing amazing, baby. Jason just needs to be reminded of how much of an asset you are to the company."

Emily offered her a knowing smile, "You just want to bitch him out…"

Alison smirked, "Well I'm not gonna lie…I do enjoy it."

Her wife just shook her head, "God, I love you."

Ali leaned across the breakfast bar so she could place a chaste kiss on Emily's lips, "I love you, too."

Seconds later Wayne walked into the kitchen rubbing his brown eyes, obviously trying to wake himself up and mumbled out through a yawn, "Good morning, momma."

Ali crouched down so she could offer the toddler a hug and bring him into her arms, "Good morning, my beautiful boy."

A few moments later as Wayne became aware of his surroundings he excitedly yelled out, "Oh my gosh! You made chocolate chip pancakes?! Momma you're the best!"

"Well I do try…" Ali feigned innocence as Wayne squirmed in sheer anticipation in her arms.

"No momma you are!" Her son adorably argued, "I tell everyone at preschool that no one's better in the kitchen than my momma!"

Setting Wayne down in the chair next to Emily so he wouldn't get injured, Ali began bringing over the breakfast she'd prepared.

Once she was finished and sitting down on the other side of Wayne the adorable toddler turned to her and inquired, "Do you know what mom told Aunt Hanna once, momma?"

"No, what?"

An amused expression spread over Wayne's face as he chuckled, "That no one's better than you in the bedroom!"

Alison felt her cheeks flush as she glared at Emily, who was looking everywhere but her right now. _Their son had heard her wife say that?!_

"But I didn't know what that meant, because don't you just sleep in the bedroom?"

Emily finally met her gaze and mouthed, "Whoops," and Ali couldn't help but let her glare transform into a soft expression. Her wife was just too cute, especially when she sported that innocent smile. Alison shook her head, Jesus she literally couldn't stay mad at her for two seconds.

Seemingly unfazed by the slight tension that had briefly entered their kitchen Wayne asked a few moments later through a mouthful of chocolate chip pancakes, "Is Grandma watching me tonight because you have girl's night?"

Alison and Emily both adoringly laughed at their son's puffed out cheeks before Ali ruffled his brown hair and answered, "Yes, you and Grandma Pam will have the house _all_ to yourselves."

Wayne did a little happy dance in his chair, "Yay! I _love_ Grandma!"

Ali smiled at the toddler, Pam Fields was seriously the best and the relationship she had with their son was one of the sweetest things the blonde had ever witnessed. Given her nonexistent relationship with Kenneth, Alison was glad that Wayne had at least one phenomenal grandparent. In a perfect world Emily's dad and Alison's mom would also be around to see Wayne grow up, but given that that wasn't exactly possible, she felt blessed that Pam was at least involved in their lives. And well she wasn't just involved, she was there for everything…which is exactly what Alison wanted.

* * *

" _Mom, there's actually something kind of major that Ali and I have to tell you…" Emily began and she could hardly contain her excitement as she grabbed Alison's hand underneath the table at the downtown Philly restaurant they were at._

 _Pam gave her daughter a worried look, "What is it sweetie?"_

" _Well…" Alison took over when she noticed her wife literally couldn't get any words out of her mouth because she was smiling so widely._

" _Em and I have been talking about taking that next step in our marriage for a while now…"_

 _Pam's eyes were beginning to water and she placed a trembling hand over her mouth as the teacher continued,_

" _So…we put our name on these different adoption agency lists because usually it takes a really long time to hear back, but everything just got finalized this week and…"_

 _Alison reached into her purse and pulled out a picture of their adorable future son and handed it to her mother-in-law across the table._

" _We'd like you to meet your future grandson." Alison couldn't keep the emotions out of her voice, because she couldn't believe that she was going to be a mom. That she and Emily were going to be parents together. It was just so unbelievably perfect._

" _Oh my God," Pam's voice was shaking as she reverently traced a finger over Wayne's picture, "He's so beautiful."_

 _Alison wiped the happy tears that were rolling down her cheeks and she sighed contently when Emily pulled her into her side and kissed her temple._

" _What's his name?" Pam smiled through her tears and Ali doesn't think she's ever seen the elder Fields woman look so happy._

 _Emily cleared her throat as she met her mother's gaze and Ali rested her head in the crook of her neck-it was definitely the blonde's safe place, "Well he was called baby boy Joe at the agency because his birth parents gave him up for adoption as soon as he was born and he was bounced around from foster home to foster home…"_

 _A pained look flashed over Pam's usually calm brown eyes as she realized how rough of a start her future grandson had in life. That knowledge only made Alison and Emily more determined than ever to provide Wayne with the best home possible. Sure they wouldn't be perfect parents by any means, but they were already so in love with the little boy and honestly wasn't that the most important component of being a parent-loving your child unconditionally? Wayne and Pam loved Emily unconditionally and that's honestly why she had grown into the amazing woman she is today._

" _So Ali and I actually got to pick his name…" Emily drug out and Ali could see Pam literally bursting at the seams in anticipation._

" _And um we decided to name him Wayne DiLaurentis Fields…after dad."_

 _Pam couldn't get up from her end of the table fast enough to envelope both of them in a bone crushing hug._

 _More tears streaked down her cheeks as she burrowed into the two of them after they both got up to embrace her better and declared, "I love you both so much."_

 _Turning her full attention towards Emily, Pam lightly held her mermaid's cheeks and uttered, "My God, sweetie…Dad would be so honored."_

 _Now Emily was crying even harder as she squeaked out, "I love you, mom."_

 _Pam smiled up at her and echoed, "I love you too, Emmy…But I hope you realize that I'm going to be that overbearing grandmother who spoils your son senseless and is at every single soccer game, school play, art show, swim meet…"_

 _As Pam trailed off they all laughed._

 _After a few moments Ali earnestly stated, "We want you there, Pam. We want you there for everything."_

* * *

" _Something told me it was over…yeah…when I saw you and her talking…"_

Alison smiled as the Etta James' classic "I'd Rather Go Blind" spread through their Toyota Rav-4 as they drove through the streets of Philadelphia to meet the other girls for dinner in comfortable silence.

Emily reached over and grabbed her hand interlocking their fingers as she revealed a few measures later, "I love this song."

" _I would rather…I would rather go blind, boy…Than to see you walk away from me, child."_

Her wife looked simply mesmerizing in her tight black dress that had a pretty generous neck line and the teacher had to remind herself to breathe.

Alison found herself drowning in Emily's soulful brown eyes as she shyly stated, "It um…always reminded me of you…of us really."

" _So you see I love you so much, that I don't want to watch you leave me, baby…Most of all, I just don't, I just don't want to be set free, no."_

Emily offered her an encouraging smile as she inquired, "Why's that?"

"Because…it _always_ killed me to see you be with someone else…it didn't matter who it was…my heart cracked _every_ time."

"Ali…"

"And I never thought that I would _ever_ be with you…"

And it was true. She and Emily had let insecurities, betrayal, boyfriends, girlfriends, and psychopaths-everything imaginable stand in the way of them being together. Five years ago she thought she didn't stand a chance in hell…

Ali lightly shook her head in amazement as she cast her eyes down, "Yet here we are _married_ and we have _Wayne_ and I just…can't believe it."

Emily squeezed her hand and said in such a tender tone that Alison had to look at her, "I pinch myself every morning…because I can't believe it either, Ali."

The teacher knew the brunette was driving and shouldn't be distracted, but she couldn't resist and leaned across the center console so she could kiss Emily's cheek, "I love you, Emily Fields."

"And I love you, Alison Fields."

* * *

"How often do you guys have sex?" Spencer inquired out of the blue half way through their meal and Emily damn near choked on her linguine.

Aria look petrified, Ali just stared at the congresswoman in utter disbelief, and Hanna sputtered as she tried not to choke on her wine.

"Jesus Christ Spence, give me a warning next time you're going to ask something like that! I just spit out my pinot!" Hanna chastised and the designer's bluntness seemed to snap the others out of their daze.

Finally Aria turned towards their friend and compassionately asked, "Spence, where's this coming from?"

Spencer ran a frustrated hand through her long brown hair as she huffed out, "It's just been a while…"

"How long's a while?" Aria tentatively asked.

Spencer looked down at her plate as she quietly answered, "Four months…"

And true to form Hanna literally had no filter, "Holy shit…"

Emily loved her blonde best friend, but when Brittany wasn't around she literally said any and everything. And it wasn't like the basketball star held her back in any way she just brought out Hanna's sweet sensitive side with her presence.

Seeming to catch how insensitive her remark would be to Spencer, Hanna immediately apologized, "Sorry Spencer…that just slipped out."

Spencer waved her hand dismissively, "No, it's okay, Han." Painfully nodding the brilliant brunette heavily sighed, "But I guess that answers my question…"

"Every couple's different." Aria pipped up after an awkward minute of silence.

Emily knew that her and Ali's sex life was pretty great and dear Lord the way Hanna talked about hers the brunette knew the designer was satisfied…so the three of them were really going to struggle to relate to their distressed friend. She was hoping Aria could offer some words of encouragement.

"I mean sometimes Ezra and I go through a dry spell…especially now with me being pregnant my hormones are all over the place. Sometimes everything he does pisses me off to no end and I don't even want him to touch me for two weeks…"

Spencer offered the tiny brunette a grateful smile and Emily could feel Aria boring holes into the side of her face, waiting for some back up on the issue, but c'mon she and Ali went three days _at most_ without making love. God, that's why they showered together after Wayne fell asleep most nights…that way even if they didn't have sex they could still _feel_ each other.

"Yeah Spence, you know since Ali and I have Wayne we can't always have sex when we want to…" The brunette took a sip of her wine hoping to cover up her little white lie.

 _Please, please believe that line of shit._

She could see Alison arch an eyebrow in her direction and Emily was silently begging her wife to just roll with it…

"Yeah...sometimes other things just take priority." Her blonde beauty finally confirmed and Emily offered her a grateful smile. They both shared a suggestive look knowing in reality they had no trouble in this department…it didn't matter what was going on in their lives they _always_ made time for _that._

"You know I think sex is just easier when you're with a woman," Hanna began to reason and Emily groaned because Lord knows where her best friend was going with this…

"You don't have to fumble with a penis…" Aria and Spencer blanched at the designer's nonchalant use of the word before a devilish smile spread across Hanna's pristine face, "All you need are some skilled fingers and a talented tongue."

 _Oh dear God…leave it to Hanna to make this even more awkward! But she did have a point…_

"Han!" Aria looked like she'd just walked in on her parents doing the deed, "Please I love your fiancé. She's so sweet and pure…and I really don't want to think about her like that!"

"Oh please shorty! I know you've had sex dreams about my future wife," The deep red that spread across Aria's cheeks did nothing but confirm Hanna's claim, "And hey I don't blame you-she's gorgeous and has a heart of gold…God, I can't wait to marry her," Hanna momentarily got distracted as her mind wandered to her upcoming wedding in Rome before she shook her head and smirked, "But basically Brittany's shy on the streets, sexy in the sheets."

Emily flushed as she thought back to that lunch period almost fourteen years ago when Ali had used those exact words to describe her.

"I know someone like that…" Emily thought she was hearing things as the suggestive words left Alison's mouth and that DiLaurentis grin spread across her wife's face.

Hanna let out a hearty laugh from across the table and high fived Ali.

Emily wanted to shrink into her chair or crawl underneath the table in embarrassment. She loved that she pleased her wife so much, but did the others _really_ need to know that?

"Just out of curiosity…" Aria tentatively began before she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and directed the question to Emily, Alison, and Hanna, "Do you guys ever use like…you know…toys or anything?"

Hanna scoffed, "Hell no!" before she turned to Aria and wiggled her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, "Britt and I don't need them."

Jesus, Hanna really was too much sometimes. Emily found it mildly ironic that her wife and Hanna were so similar in personality-bold, brazen, strong willed-while the brunette and Brittany were very much alike-confident but more reserved in their approach. We really are the yin to Hanna and Ali's yang.

Aria looked expectantly towards Emily and Alison next and the brunette damn near died when her wife purred out, "We don't need them either."

"Okay! Okay! Moving past all of that…" Emily desperately wanted to change the course of this conversation and as Ali grabbed her hand under the table in apology she turned her attention towards Spencer who looked so incredibly sad, "Spence, what's going on with you and Toby?"

After a moment, Spencer took a deep breath and finally let out what had been weighing so heavily on her shoulders, "It's just been really hard." The shake in Spencer's voice led Aria to place a supportive arm around her shoulders. "I'm always in D.C. because Congress is in session and when I'm back in Rosewood all I'm thinking about are all the bills I want to introduce and all the problems my constituents are facing. And I just feel like Toby resents me…because I'm either not around or my mind's somewhere else…What kind of a wife does that?" The other four shared glances as the brilliant woman hollowed out, "I'm scared that I'm going to lose him…"

A lone tear cascaded down Spencer's cheek and Emily felt her heart clench in her chest. She knew how much Spencer loved Toby, but also how committed she was to her job and the people she served.

After a few quiet moments as Aria and Ali who were sitting closest to Spencer tried to comfort her, Emily hedged out, "Spence, Toby doesn't resent you…"

"How could he not, Emily?" There was so much pain swirling in Spencer's brown eyes and Emily wished there was a way she could make the representative understand.

"When he was with Yvonne she was there _all_ the time supporting him and I'm not. I'm not her…"

"And thank God for that Spencer!" The brunette earnestly proclaimed and she really hoped Spencer _heard_ her as she pointed out, "Toby married you Spence because he loves _every_ facet of your being and there's no one else he could image spending the rest of his life with." Emily paused so her stubborn friend could let her words really sink in, "He _loves_ how driven you are and how committed you are to being the best congresswoman ever. He just wants to be there for you, Spence. He wants you to _let_ him take care of you once in a while, because he can see how exhausted you are and how quickly your mind's always racing…He just wants to be your husband."

Spencer wiped the tears that were cascading down her cheeks as she croaked out, "Did he tell you all that?"

Emily smiled at her friend as she thought about the conversation she'd had with Toby over lunch a few days ago, "Well, I might have paraphrased a little…but the sentiment's the same."

"Spence, I'm going to tell you what I have to tell Brittany constantly, because you know she thinks she can eradicate every single type of injustice in the world…" Hanna trailed off and they all chuckled because it was _so_ true. On top of being one of the world's greatest athletes with loads of endorsement deals, Brittany was an activist through and through. And Emily knew how much being with Hanna helped the basketball great keep things in perspective. _Jesus, they really are perfect for each other._

Reaching across the table so she could hold Spencer's hand, Hanna soothingly recited, "Babe, you're not going to save the world and that's okay. That's okay because you _existing_ and doing what you love already does _so_ much good. More than you even realize."

"I love you, guys." Spencer declared a few moments later and four choruses of 'We love you too,' rang out before they all turned back to their long forgotten meals. Whoops. Yup Emily's linguine would definitely be cold.

But as Alison's hand returned to hers under the table, Emily smiled. She believed Spencer and Toby would be fine and sort through their issues, but she was just so grateful that she had Ali. That she got to come home to her wife and Wayne every single night. It was a luxury she didn't take for granted. Her pasta might have turned cold, but her heart was so very warm.

* * *

"All I know is the next time we _all_ get together better not be at my wedding, bitches." Hanna deadpanned as the five of them made it out to the parking lot of the downtown Philly restaurant. Alison smirked as she leaned further into Emily's side. _Nice tact Marin…soon to be Johnson. Some things never change._

"You're the one who's constantly overseas Han…" Spencer pointed out as she lightheartedly chuckled.

"Hey, it's not as bad as it used to be." The designer argued as she playfully bumped into Spencer with her hip, "At least Brittany plays in the WNBA now for the New York Liberty instead of doing club basketball in Europe…" Spencer threw her hands up in defeat as Hanna continued to stress, " _And_ the only reason we go overseas is for fashion purposes…well and you know the Olympics and all that jazz."

Alison smiled. When her ex had decided to sign with the professional New York franchise (despite the massive pay cut) three years ago she knew how serious the basketball great was about making things work with Hanna, whose career was centered in the Big Apple.

* * *

" _So wait, you're not going to play overseas anymore?" To say Alison was shocked would be a vast understatement, "Aren't you taking like a huge pay cut?"_

 _They were standing outside on Brittany's deck at her huge estate in New York during a Sunday cookout. Hanna, Spencer, Toby, Aria, Ezra, Emily, and Alison were all there. They'd all become friends after Brittany (and Reggie) literally saved their asses following the whole A.D. debacle two years ago._

 _And Ali was so glad that Brittany had become one of her best friends after everything. Their transition from head over heels in love girlfriends to basically strangers to trusted confidants was bumpy, but so very worth it. Plus with Hanna and Brittany now dating, the ex's were inevitably going to be in each other's lives._

" _Ali, I don't need the money…plus I'm bringing in so much from endorsements that it really doesn't matter…" Brittany explained as she took a sip of her coffee and that's when Ali realized._

" _Oh my God, you're doing this for Hanna. You're completely in love with her…"_

 _Brittany's blue eyes landed on the designer who was arguing with Emily about some trivial matter in the swimming pool._

 _Looking back to Alison who was now standing right next to her, Brittany softly declared, "With my entire being…"_

 _The teacher looped her arm through Brittany's muscular one and leaned her head on her shoulder._

 _A few moments later the basketball superstar professed, "She's my soulmate, Ali."_

 _Ali squeezed Brittany's arm in agreement before she revealed, "I know…I called it the day you two met. I'm so happy for you, Britt."_

 _Jesus, my perceptions are spot on. I should give up teaching and be a damn match maker or fortune teller…_

 _They stayed like that in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Alison muttered out, "Em and I have been talking about adopting…"_

 _Brittany was the only other person she'd mentioned the desire of being a mother to other than her wife. The basketball star also understood why Alison wanted to adopt-she was terrified of passing on her completely fucked up genes and also there were so many kids who needed a loving home…_

 _The tall brunette waited a minute before responding, "I think that's beautiful, Ali. You and Emily would be fantastic parents."_

" _Yeah?" Ali asked for clarification, because her insecurities had been eating her alive lately…_

 _Brittany looked down at her with those damn eyes that just knew her so well and completely washed away all her fears as she proclaimed, "Yes."_

 _They went back to overlooking the back yard, before Britt stated, "If you want I could have Reggie make some calls and put you guys on some adoption agency lists…The process usually takes forever, but he's pretty intimidating so it might speed things up."_

 _After a beat Ali answered, "I think that sounds like a great idea."_

 _Ali looked up at her ex in amazement. Brittany was just so inherently good and did everything in her power to help anyone in need. If Hanna ever hurts her, I'm beating her ass…But Ali could tell the designer was just as madly in love as the professional athlete…Hmmm guarantee they get married in three years tops._

* * *

"Or so you can get a great shot from vacation for Instagram…" Aria threw out and Hanna glared at her as she playfully fired back,

"Wow! Stalker much, shorty? Do you fantasize about Brittany while looking at the pictures of her abs that I post?"

"What?! I do not do that!" Aria argued but she was blushing so fiercely that no one believed her.

 _Poor Aria, she'd been crushing on Brittany for years and probably always would. But who could blame her? She was married to Ezra…talk about boring._

Spencer chuckled as she pulled the tiny brunette into a gentle hug-effectively shielding her from anymore of Hanna's teasing. The congresswoman's inherent protectiveness when it came to Aria had never faltered over the years.

After a beat, Spencer's eyes scanned the parking lot and she inquired, "Han, where's your car?"

"At home," The designer answered like it was obvious and then elaborated when the four of them looked at her questioningly, "Brittany dropped me off. She was going to visit some kids at the Philadelphia Children's Hospital anyway, so why would we take two cars? That just doesn't make sense."

"Did you tell her we were done? Traffic's horrible on Saturday night." Emily said as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through Alison's blonde hair. The teacher sighed contently.

Hanna playfully rolled her eyes at Emily as she hedged out, " _Yes_. She said it would take her like twenty minutes to get here."

"There's a coffee shop down the street. We could wait with you there." Alison suggested.

Emily had just gotten off the phone with Pam and the blonde knew Wayne was sound asleep, so they could be adventurous for a little while longer.

"Aww you guys are so sweet." Hanna sincerely responded and Ali offered her a sweet smile.

"I'd love to stay with you guys, but I think I should get Aria back to Rosewood." Spencer motioned to the tiny brunette who was basically falling asleep standing up in her hug with the congresswoman. _It's a good thing they car pooled..._

"Probably a good idea…" Emily trailed off and they all shared a laugh.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Emily finds herself sitting on a couch in the back of the coffee shop with not one, but two blondes drifting off to sleep against her shoulders. Her beautiful wife is curled up on her right shoulder like the adorable creature she is with an arm snaked around her waist. Meanwhile Hanna is resting against her left, trying desperately not to fall asleep.

Emily laughed, it was only 10:30 pm. _Jesus, when did we turn into such grandmas?_

A few moments later the bell above the door of the coffee shop dings and Brittany walks through looking effortlessly stunning as always. Before Emily can even acknowledge the superstar athlete Hanna springs up from the couch and jumps into Brittany's arms. _So much for Han being exhausted…_

"Baby I missed you!" Her best friend exclaims in greeting before she eagerly leans down and kisses her fiancé on the lips.

The sight makes Emily smile. She couldn't have asked for a better person to love the feisty blonde. Brittany brought out the best in Hanna and supported her in every endeavor she went after. Not to mention she loved her unconditionally.

When they were in high school dealing with –A, Emily was convinced that Hanna was destined to end up with Caleb. But after seeing how much Hanna had grown since she'd been with Brittany, the former swimmer realized how wrong she was. Caleb had his moments where he was a great guy, but after dating Spencer and turning into someone Hanna (or any of them) didn't even recognize, the designer knew she'd never be able to trust him completely ever again.

Looking back it was almost a blessing that Hanna had been arrested on vehicular manslaughter charges five years ago, because it brought Brittany into her orbit…well it brought Brittany into all of their orbits (including poor Aria who blushed every time she saw her).

What Emily loved witnessing the most as Brittany and Hanna's relationship blossomed from friendship to romance was how her best friend never felt the need to label her sexuality; frankly she didn't give a flying fuck if people thought she was a lesbian, bisexual, whatever. Hanna loved Brittany for Brittany and yeah the basketball superstar was the _only_ woman she'd ever been attracted to, but Hanna was head over heels in love and really that was all that mattered. It _should_ be all that matters. And it definitely helped matters that Brittany never pushed Hanna to label herself either. She was a secure enough woman that Hanna loving her was enough. And plus the feisty blonde true to form had emphatically told everyone on Twitter after getting hounded about her sexual orientation that she was "#Brittanysexual end of discussion".

"How was dinner?" Brittany asked after she set Hanna down who pouted up at her like a petulant child for not being allowed to keep her legs wrapped around her fiancé.

The tall brunette leaned down and kissed Hanna gently as she caressed her cheek, which caused the designer's pout to form into a smile.

"Dinner was really good, but you should be aware that Aria probably won't be able to look you in the eyes again for a while."

Brittany's eyebrows furrowed as she gazed down at the blonde who could be so incredibly mischievous sometimes, "What, why?"

Hanna just smirked before purring out, "Because baby, I told her how incredible of a _lover_ you are…"

The athlete just shook her head-used to Hanna's sometimes crazy antics, "And how in the hell did _that_ come up?"

The designer shrugged her shoulders, "We talk about everything…and Spencer needed sex advice."

Emily chuckled because that wasn't _exactly_ how things had gone down.

"Speaking of which we should get going," Desire was seeping through Hanna's tone as she leaned up and bit Britany's ear lobe. Emily could see the athlete shudder as Hanna backed out of her arms and turned towards the couch. _Good luck, Britt. You're in for a long night._

"Bye, Em. I love you." Hanna sincerely stated as she sat back down so she could give Emily a side hug without disturbing Ali, who was sound asleep on the brunette's other side.

"I love you too, Han." The brunette echoed.

Right when Emily thought her best friend was going to pull away, Hanna whispered in her ear, "And tell your wife not to call me in the wees hours of the morning tomorrow, because I'm going to be up for hours on end loving the shit out of my gorgeous fiancé and I need my fucking beauty sleep."

With that Hanna brazenly stood back up and grabbed Brittany's hand-damn near dragging her out of the coffee shop.

Emily sat stunned with her precious Ali resting comfortably against her for a good five minutes after Brittany and Hanna's departure. Her best friend was just so…bold. _Dear God…_

Knowing that they really needed to get home because she's positive the coffee shop wouldn't appreciate them spending the night, Emily began to try and rouse her wife from her slumber by gently scratching her scalp.

"Ali…baby. C'mon let's go home," Emily cooed in her wife's ear and kissed the crown of her head.

A few moments later Alison began to stir and eventually looked up at her with those majestic blue eyes that Emily had been drowning in for more than half her life.

"Only if you carry me to the car…"

Emily chuckled, "I'm in heels babe. That might be a little hard…"

"I believe in you mermaid." Alison tried to argue seriously, but failed when she began to giggle. It was obvious she really needed to go to bed-for real this time.

Emily gave her a knowing look before the teacher groaned into her shoulder (which Emily found all sorts of cute) and begrudgingly got up from the couch dramatically dragging the brunette with her.

When they got into their Rav-4 Alison turned towards Emily and mumbled, "I still love you even though you didn't carry me to the car…"

Emily soothingly kissed her forehead before she pulled out onto the streets of downtown Philadelphia so they could get home.

"I love you too, Ali. Forever and always."

* * *

A few hours later Alison stirred awake once more when she felt someone pulling the covers on her and Em's bed back.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the blonde was surprised to see Wayne crawling into their bed on _her_ side. Usually Emily was his go to parent when he needed to feel safe.

"What's wrong baby? Another nightmare?" Alison asked through a yawn.

The little boy shook his head before he gently grabbed Alison's arm and wrapped it around his tiny body.

"I just wanted to say I love you."

Alison smiled at her precious angel as she pulled him in closer towards her and declared, "I love you too, Wayne. Mom and I both do."

Alison Fields had never felt so complete in her entire life. Emily was pressed warmly against her back with a secure arm wrapped around her middle and Wayne was pressed against her front. She had a wife and a son who loved her unconditionally. She knew this would be one of those moments that stuck with her forever. As Wayne's little fingers curled around her hand she placed a gentle kiss on top of his head.

Emily was her _soulmate_ , Wayne was her _everything_ , and she was _never_ letting either one of them go.

* * *

 **There you have it guys! I hope you enjoyed! This will more than likely be the end of Burning Embers so I can focus on Guardian Angel and Sinus Infection (I'm hoping to get those updated fairly soon)!**

 **I tried to write a bunch of future scenes we'll more than likely never see between Em and Ali (married with a kid being all domestic) because frankly the fandom deserves it...and also writing the OT5 is just so much fun...and having Hanna be with Brittany was a blast for me to explore as well-I really believe Hanna's the type of person who wouldn't give a rats ass what anyone else thought and would be like "yeah I'm in love with a woman? So what? Get over yourself!".**

 **Thank you for reading! You guys are the best!**


End file.
